Goodbye Yellow Brick Road
by dawneh
Summary: A companion piece to my series - set towards the end of "And in the End"... just a bit of fun - staring the lovely green eyed Adam


"So… have you missed me?"

Adam stood frozen to the spot. His bright green eyes widened at the sound of the voice behind him. It was a voice he had heard many times during the past year but it had always been on the other end of the phone. Now that voice, and its owner, was in the flat, the flat they had shared while they studied together at Trinity, until he had gone home and Adam remained in Ireland.

Adam's heart was beating wildly as he began to turn. It felt as if the world were going in slow motion, snapshots of the flat flashing before his eyes as his body took a decade to rotate until he was facing the door. Until he was facing the man who was standing in the doorway with a wide smile that took Adam's breath away.

"Craig… what are you doing here?" Adam's voice shook as he spoke. Adam had been in love with Craig almost since the day they first met, although for the longest time he had denied his feelings, even to himself. When he was finally ready to admit how he felt he was too late. Craig had regained the one true love of his life and Adam was forever relegated to "just a friend."

"You could at least sound happy to see me," Craig said with a warm laugh.

"I am… it's just… it's a surprise… you never said you were coming over." Adam felt a sudden awkwardness. He hadn't seen Craig in over 12 months and in that time he had been able to put his feelings for the man aside and carry on with the rest of his life. But now, standing in the full glare of those deep, dark, seductively brown eyes Adam felt completely unsure of himself.

"Well if I'd told you it wouldn't have been much of a surprise would it?" Craig reasoned as he walked slowly into the centre of the room until he was standing directly before his good friend.

"Why ARE you here?" Adam asked quietly. Craig's presence, his closeness was making Adam's head spin. He could smell the man's aftershave, a scent he hadn't realised he missed until that moment.

"We've got unfinished business," Craig replied with a single step forward.

"We do?" Adam said nervously. Craig was so close that he could feel the heat from the man's skin, he could almost taste him but more than that he wanted to taste him.

"You know we do," Craig said softly as he brushed his fingertips lightly over Adam's cheek. "We always have…"

"Craig I don't know what you…"

"Yes you do…"

There was no resistance as Craig's mouth touched Adam's. How could there be when it was something he had wanted for so long. It wasn't that they hadn't kissed before but this time it felt different, intense and hungry. Craig's arms pulled Adam tightly against him as his tongue pushed into the heat of Adam's mouth to explore its depths.

Adam wasn't sure what was happening but, for a moment, he had no wish to question the situation. The man he had wanted for so long was in his arms, kissing him with a passion that he had only ever dreamed of as their bodies pressed tightly together.

Craig ground his groin hard into Adam's, letting the man feel the evidence of his growing arousal as it brushed teasingly against his friend's.

Adam was gasping for air when Craig's mouth finally pulled back from him. His eyes were glazed with desire and his cheeks flushed with lust. He couldn't tear his gaze from the depths of Craig's deep dark eyes as he stood mesmerised under the steady look. Finally a movement in the corner of Adam's eye made him look away, a wash of guilt cascading over him as he quickly stepped back from the intoxicating closeness of Craig.

"John Paul!" Adam gasped at the sight of the blue-eyed man stood in the doorway. "It's not what… I didn't mean… I'm sorry… shit I'm really sorry…"

Rubbing his hands over his face Adam let his gaze fall to the floor. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have done that, why did he do that?

"Adam relax," John Paul's voice was soft and held none of the anger that Adam had been expecting. Looking up again he saw John Paul walk slowly to Craig and, slipping his arm around the man's shoulder, he leant in and shared a gentle kiss.

Adam shook his head with confusion. John Paul should be furious with him and yet he was stood calmly beside his boyfriend, soft smiles playing over both their mouths.

"What's going on?" Adam asked with a curious frown.

Leaving Craig's side John Paul moved to stand beside Adam, his hand resting lightly on the man's shoulder as he looked into the bright green of the man's eyes.

Adam took a deep breath as he looked into the unfathomable blue of John Paul's steady gaze. His eyes were such an incredible shade of azure and Adam was held motionless by their deep stare.

John Paul smiled, his face illuminated by the brightness of his eyes as his hand moved from Adam's shoulder to stroke lightly at his neck. Moving to stand behind Adam he leant forward to whisper hotly in the man's ear.

"We've been talking about you Adam," John Paul said quietly.

"Have you?" Adam asked with a gulp.

"Aren't you going to ask what we've been saying?"

"Wh… what have you been saying?" Adam stammered. John Paul's fingers were teasing at his neck as he spoke; making Adam's already racing heart beat even harder.

John Paul's teeth grazed lightly over the skin of Adam's neck, his hands suddenly resting on the man's hips although Adam couldn't remember feeling them move.

"We were talking about how much you always wanted Craig," John Paul breathed, "How much you always lusted after him… but you know what else?"

"What?" the word was little more than a gasp as John Paul's hands moved over the top of Adam's thighs. Adam couldn't tear his gaze from Craig. The dark haired man stood watching the exchange between his boyfriend and his friend with a deep, mischievous smile until, without warning, he shrugged his jacket to the floor and swiftly pulled his top off over his head.

"Craig always wanted to know what it would be like," John Paul said, his hands reaching their destination and stroking lightly over Adam's growing erection. "He wanted to know what it would be like to have you fuck him…"

Adam whimpered as John Paul's hands teased his aching body mercilessly, his words racing through Adam's veins and making him tremble with desire, and Craig standing before him, his fingers running over his naked chest as John Paul continued to speak.

"But of course Craig wasn't about to cheat on me just to satisfy that curiosity…"

"No… no of course not…" Adam stammered breathlessly as he watched Craig's stroking the firmness of his nipples with a suggestive smile on his lips.

"The problem was though Adam," John Paul said as his fingers deftly slipped open the button at the top of Adam's jeans, "The curiosity still needed satisfying… so what could we do? What d'you think Adam? What should we do to satisfy Craig?"

Adam swallowed hard as John Paul poured more and more suggestion into each utterance of the word "satisfy", gasping loudly as John Paul's hand slipped into the warmth of his boxers, fingers circling around his hard cock tightly.

"I think you know just how to satisfy him don't you Adam?" John Paul said, easing the man's cock from the confines of his jeans, his hand running over its length and his thumb brushing lightly over its glistening head.

"Oh god…" Adam felt all power of speech and thought desert him. He wasn't sure how but he was stood in the middle of his living room with the man he had wanted for so long stood before him, seemingly wanting him, while that man's boyfriend brought Adam fully to arousal with his words and touch.

Craig smiled deeply as he watched John Paul's hand moving slowly and firmly along the length of Adam's cock. He would be lying if he said he hadn't often wondered what treasure Adam kept hidden inside his trousers, that he hadn't at times been tempted to find out that very thing, and now that it was there, finally in his view Craig wasn't disappointed. Craig licked his lips as he admired the length of Adam's cock passing through John Paul's fingers, his hands roaming to his own groin as he imagined the feel of its impressive size pushing deeply inside him.

Adam let out a low moan as John Paul stroked him faster, both men watching intently as Craig slipped out of his trousers, dropping his boxers to the floor to leave him stood before them in all his naked, aroused glory.

Gripping tightly onto his own cock and stroking it firmly Craig walked slowly forward until he was stood only inches from Adam and John Paul. Reaching his hand behind Adam's neck he pulled the man to him, kissing him with a deep hunger that left them both moaning into each other's mouth. As soon as he released Adam from his hold Craig reached for John Paul, kissing his boyfriend with equal passion as they both pressed hard against the trembling body of Adam trapped between them.

"There was only one solution in the end," John Paul explained as Craig started to move away from them, "Do you know what that is?"

Adam simply nodded as Craig walked over to the sofa.

"Tell me what the solution is Adam," John Paul said, releasing his hold on the man's cock so that he could pull Adam's t-shirt off before pushing the man's trousers from his legs.

"For you to be a part of it…" Adam gasped as John Paul's hands roamed over his bare skin, tantalising him and making him groan with desperate need.

"Exactly," John Paul replied, pressing his mouth into the crook of Adam's neck.

Craig ran his hands over the back of the sofa, the covering soft beneath his fingertips as he took deep slow breaths. He could he could hear movement behind him as the two men approached. Craig didn't turn his head as he felt strong hands brushing over his buttocks, he already knew which of the men was touching him and his assumption was proved correct as John Paul stepped into his line of vision.

Adam's hands trembled as he touched the warmth of Craig's naked skin, every inch of his body ached to join with that beautiful flesh, as it had wanted to for so long, and the fact that he now had that chance seemed beyond any dream he had ever dared.

John Paul and Craig stared into the depths of each other's eyes, sharing with each other the intimate language that only they knew before pressing their mouths together with ferocious passion.

Craig moan loudly as John Paul's tongue plunged into his mouth at the very instant Adam's moistened finger entered his body. Adam held his breath as he pushed one and then two fingers into the heat of Craig's flesh, encouraged to push deeper and harder as the volume of Craig's moans increased.

Pulling back from John Paul's lips Craig gasped for breath as he rested his forehead against John Paul's shoulder. Adam's fingers drove deeply into him, making him moan again as they probed him with expertise.

"Oh fuck," Craig groaned with a pained arousal, "Fuck me… please god Adam fuck me…"

Adam hesitated, his eyes flickering to John Paul in expectation of some last minute objection, but all he saw in those beautiful blue pools was a deep dark lust at the anticipation of watching Adam possess his lover so intimately.

Unable to wait another second Adam lined the head of his cock against the tightness of Craig's opening, smearing droplets of his precum against it before pushing forward, slowly and firmly, until Craig's body succumbed to him and he was granted access.

A deep moan forced its way from Craig's lungs as he felt the thickness of Adam's cock stretching his body, filling him and pleasuring him as it slid deeper and deeper inside until the man was completely engulfed inside him.

His cock fully enveloped by the tight heat of Craig's flesh Adam paused, savouring the sensation he had never expected to experience. Pressing his mouth to the curve of Craig's neck Adam began to move, his cock sliding slowly from the wondrous home of Craig's body to be instantly driven back inside as if it couldn't bare to be parted from him.

His breaths came in deep grunts as his hips gradually increased the speed of their thrusts, holding tightly to Craig's hips as he rode the man's body to ecstasy.

Adam hadn't noticed John Paul move until he felt the heat of the man's breath on the back of his neck, the softness of his hands caressing Adam's shoulders, down the small of his back before gripping firmly onto the roundness of his buttocks.

"God I didn't know how hot it would be just watching you two like this," John Paul panted lustfully. "I didn't realise how turned on I would get watching someone else fucking Craig… watching YOU fucking Craig…"

Adam's reply was lost as John Paul's fingers penetrating his body drove all ability of speech from him, instead all he could manage was a series of moans as John Paul's fingers drove deeper into him, matching the speed of his continued thrusts of his cock deep inside Craig.

"But what I didn't realise most of all," John Paul continued, "Is just how much I would want to fuck the bloke who was inside my boyfriend…"

Without another word John Paul pulled down his zip and pushed his jeans down below his hips. Spitting on his palm he coated the length of his hard, throbbing cock with saliva before pressing it against Adam's anus and pushing firmly forward.

A mixture of moans and whimpers battled in Adam's throat as John Paul's cock was thrust deeply inside him, overwhelming him with the combined sensation of being deep inside Craig while John Paul plunged into him.

After a few moments the men developed a rhythm as they drove hard and fast into the hot eager bodies before them, cocks thrusting into willing flesh as cries of pleasure echoed around the Dublin flat.

Adam closed his eyes and held tighter onto Craig's hips, letting the intense physical pleasures assaulting his body wash over him in wave after wave until he couldn't take any more.

"Oh god Craig… John Paul… I… oh fuck… yes…." Words tumbled from Adam's mouth as his entire body shook, vibrating from head to toe as he came, his cock pulsing and throbbing years of pent up lust and desire deep into the heat of Craig's flesh until he had nothing else to give.

John Paul moaned loudly as he fucked Adam harder. There was no denying he had fancied Adam since the first day they met but he had never expected this. Never expected to be fucking the gorgeous man as he fucked Craig. It was an intensity beyond compare and cries of lust filled the room as he climaxed deep into the green-eyed man's body, thrusting himself into that hot flesh until every last drop of desire was spilled.

Taking a step back from Adam and slipping his quickly deflating cock back into his trousers John Paul placed his hands on the man's shoulders and, as Craig turned to face them, he pushed Adam to his knees.

"One more thing," John Paul said as Adam found Craig's hard cock against his lips, "Craig always wanted to come in your mouth."

Adam needed no further invitation as he reached out one hand to grip the hardness of Craig's arousal, his tongue lapping at its glistening head, licking up the drops of precum hungrily before parting his lips and taking that smooth, delicious head between them to the appreciative moans from above him.

Craig and John Paul watched mesmerised as their friend sucked Craig's cock deeper into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it as he sucked harder against it.

Craig's cock pushed deeper into Adam's throat, slipping back and forward between his lips as he began to fuck his face, Adam's cheeks hollowing out as he sucked with vigour against its length.

Gripping Craig's face John Paul kissed him deeply, their tongues pressing together and massaging each other as they explored the heat between them and kissed with a passion of incredible intensity.

Moaning into John Paul's kiss Craig bucked his hips harder and faster as Adam's mouth brought him ever closer to climax, this heat of his desires soon filling the man's mouth as he cried out the orgasm that poured down Adam's throat.

Swallowing hard against Craig's length Adam didn't cease his attentions until he knew that Craig was well and truly spent and that all three men had been completely satisfied.

With his eyes closed Adam panted and let his head come to rest against Craig's hip as sudden exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

"Adam…Adam…?"

Adam's eyes opened slowly to be greeted by a beautiful bright smile that radiated through two pools of melted chocolate framed by beautiful dark lashes.

"You OK?"

"What?"

"I think you were dreaming," Catelin said with a laugh and a small kiss pressed to Adam's cheek. "You gonna tell me about it?"

"I… I'm not sure I can remember it," Adam lied, a soft flush rising to his cheeks as the vivid images from his dream filled his mind.

"Shame," Catelin replied climbing from the bed, "It sounded like you were having fun… why don't you go and have a shower while I make us some breakfast?"

"Yeah… yeah good idea," Adam replied rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to bring himself back to reality.

Slipping into her dressing down Catelin looked back at her boyfriend and smiled. She knew exactly what he had been dreaming about, he had moaned Craig's name into the stillness of the room and surprisingly she had heard John Paul's name on his lips as well. Catelin was all too aware of her boyfriend's unresolved feelings for his dark-haired friend, but at the same time she knew that Adam's feelings for her were equally as strong, and if he might occasionally dream about Craig, well she wasn't going to let that ruin what they had.

* * *

Adam closed his eyes as the heat from the shower cascaded over his body. The images of Craig and John Paul were still clear in his mind and his hand wandered towards his groin, almost of it's own accord as he recalled the moment he dreamt of John Paul's fingers curling around him.

Adam moaned softly as he began to stroke himself. His dream had been so intense and so real that it was only a matter of minutes before his body was shuddering with the need for release. Resting his forehead against the cool damp tiles Adam moved his hand faster until his flesh succumbed to its desire and he moaned loudly into his climax, the memories of his dream flashing through his mind again as he came.

Panting heavily Adam turned his face into the warm flow of water and smiled as he pictured those deep chocolate eyes looking at him with love. Catelin's eyes. The eyes of the woman he adored.

* * *

Fastening the buttons of his white cotton shirt Adam spotted his wallet on the edge of the dresser and paused to pick it up. Flipping it open he ran his thumb over the photograph of the smiling face of his girlfriend. Her dark hair shone in the late afternoon sun and her eyes sparkled with laughter at the silly joke he had told seconds before pressing the shutter.

Tucked behind that picture was another photograph. Another dark-haired smiling face that he had carried around with him for the past year.

Adam's eyes traced the curve of Craig's lips, the softness of his cheeks and the welcoming warmth of his eyes. Adam frowned slightly as a sudden realisation hit him. His heart wasn't racing as fast as it always used to when he looked at Craig, nor did he have that terrible longing in the pit of his stomach that had all but become synonymous with that man.

Pulling open a smaller drawer of the dresser Adam placed Craig's photograph at the back, his fingers curling around a small box that he had placed behind his socks a few days earlier. Slowly opening the box Adam watched as the bright sunlight from the window caught at the diamond, making it shine exquisitely.

Closing the box Adam stuffed it into his pocket. He had been undecided for a while but now he knew, without any doubt he knew. Today was the day.

"Breakfast's ready," Catelin's voice called from the kitchen.

Fastening the final buttons of his shirt Adam took a last look at his reflection. His bright green eyes shone with life and with a certainty of his future.

Pushing the dresser drawer closed Adam headed out of the bedroom.

He had loved Craig Dean almost from the first moment they met, and some small part of him always would. They had a friendship that he would treasure for the rest of his life.

He had grown to love Catelin slowly and cautiously but each day he had felt that love more strongly than the day before until he knew that he had never been in love so completely or so deeply.

Adam's love for Craig had been wonderful and painful and he happily let it go. His love for Craig was in the past.

Adam's love for Catelin was magical and exciting and breathtaking and he planned to hold onto it with every last ounce of strength. His love for Catelin was in the future.

Catelin was his future.


End file.
